


One Little Part

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael’s ears were ringing and his head throbbing, the only thing coming through with any clarity was what he was seeing. Gavin, kneeling over him, tears running down his face and covered in blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Little Part

Michael’s ears were ringing and his head throbbing, the only thing coming through with any clarity was what he was seeing.

Gavin, kneeling over him, tears running down his face and covered in blood.

Michael tried to sit up and ask his friend what had happened, what was wrong, but he could barely raise his head. The American opened his mouth, trying to speak, only to cough violently as a thick coppery substance surged up from his lungs. It tasted very familiar but his fuzz filled brain refused to place it, however his ears began to work again, not that it helped with his confusion.

“Michael! Michael, please, j-just stay awake,” Gavin’s voice filtered through the fog, sniffling and his voice cracking as he spoke. “Don’t leave me,” he sobbed, one of his hands, soaked in ketchup came up to wipe at his face, an absolutely useless thing when he just smeared the red stuff over his cheek. Michael would have to ask what kind of ketchup Gavin was using, ‘cause it seemed far too smooth and too red.

Michael tried to speak again, managing a thick gargle before coughing again, making Gavin more distressed. Michael’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion and worry. He didn’t want to upset his friend but it seemed he wasn’t able to help.

“Gavin, the ambulance is on its way,” Geoff called, kneeling on Michael’s other side, looking down at his friend. Michael tried to ask Geoff what was going on and why they needed an ambulance, but quickly became very frustrated when the words wouldn’t come out.

“Michael, it’s okay. Just don’t move,” Gavin said, not looking away from Michael’s face, even when Geoff stood and ran to another room. Michael raised his arm, feeling as if it were made of lead, but managed to make it to Gavin’s cheek, trying to wipe away the blood and press his palm to the Brit’s cheek to hopefully comfort him. It was very rarely that Michael showed this side of himself, the side that loved Gavin with his very soul, and usually those rare moments were similar to this. Where Gavin needed comfort.

Gavin covered Michael’s hand with his own, the sobs becoming more violent as he shook his head, muttering ‘no’ over and over again.

“Don’t leave me. I-I love you, please don’t die,” Gavin begged. That gave Michael pause. Die? Why would he die?

Then he felt it. That core-of-his-being type of pain emanating from his chest that would have made him scream had he not had trouble enough just breathing. It all clicked and the brain fuzz disappeared completely, leaving a horrible sense of understanding.

He’d been shot.

He was having lunch with the other Hunters. Someone came in, screaming and waving a gun around. The gun pointed at Gavin and Michael just...reacted.

“Michael, love, please stay with me,” Gavin cried, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Michael’s briefly, removing Michael’s hand from his face and returning his free hand to the American’s chest with the other, pressing down and ripping a pained groan from the bleeding man.

“G-Gavin,” Michael managed through the liquid building in his lungs. Gavin’s eyes locked on his, as if frozen by the simple utterance.

“Michael. I-It’s going to be okay,” Gavin reassured but he didn’t seem to believe it himself, let alone be convincing enough for Michael.

“Gav-in. I-...I l-love you,” Michael said, feeling the fuzz start to come back as his vision started darkening.

“I love you too Michael. So much. Just tell me when you’re in the hospital getting better,” Gavin pleaded. Michael felt himself relax a little too much and the pain faded slowly.

He prayed to a God he wasn’t sure even existed that he could do what Gavin asked. But even that stopped as he started drifting, the last thing he heard before he closed his eyes was the scream of the ambulance sirens and Gavin’s voice, one little part of himself trying to hold on.


End file.
